1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blankets and coverings for infants, and more particularly, to an infant carrying or sleeping bag.
2. Prior Art
Infant sleeping bags and carrier bags with removable inner portions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,394 to Rose and U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,410 to Matthesius exemplify two such bags.
While prior art bags suited their intended uses, such uses were somewhat limited. For example, prior art bags were usually intended to be used either as carrier bags or sleeping bags, or perhaps both.
It is my object to provide an infant carrier bag which provides for more uses than prior art bags, yet which is easy to clean and attractive in appearance.